El primer día de escuela
by salviohexia
Summary: El primer día de escuela de Peter también puede ser interesante y casi una miniodisea para Tony y Steve.


_**.**_

_**Primer día de escuela**_

_**.**_

Tony había querido simplemente mandarlo en una limusina con Pepper o alguien más, pero no, Steve había querido que ambos fueran personalmente a dejar al niño a la escuela… y ahí estaban, atorados en el tráfico de las calles de New York.

─En el semáforo vas a dar vuelta a la derecha ─le dijo Steve a Tony.

─Ya. Sé. Ya me dijiste eso dos veces, todavía falta un buen para que lleguemos al semáforo ─gruñó Tony, sintiendo enormes ganas de golpearse contra el volante del carro.

De la parte de atrás sonó un suspiro.

─¿Falta mucho? ─preguntó Peter con preocupación─. ¡No quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases!

─Hubiéramos salido más temprano si a ti no se te hubiera olvidado el lonche ─recordó Tony a su hijo.

─Tony, háblale bien a Peter. No te preocupes Peter, vamos a llegar a tiempo ─aseguró Steve al niño, que se recargó felizmente en el asiento.

Tuvieron que esperar cuatro cambios de las luces del semáforo para avanzar. El trafico parecía avanzar igual de lento en todos lados, la bendita escuela empezaba sus clases a las 8:00am y eran ya las 7:51… ¡ah! Ja-ja-ja, las 7:52.

─¿Qué crees que haces? Éste no es el camino.

─Es un atajo, Steve.

─Tony por Dios, no tomes atajos, nos vas a perder.

─He vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida, y tengo un GPS, nadie se va a perder.

─Tony…

─Papá…

De Peter no le sorprendía la desconfianza, después de todo iba a ser su primera vez en la escuela primaria y quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio; pero Steve… no, no, no, tantos años de _casados_, tantos años de vivir en la torre Stark, ¿y no podía confiar en Tony y sus habilidades con la tecnología?

Tony no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle a Steve su sufrimiento, porque justo cuando había virado a la izquierda alguien le había cambiado la calle para llegar a una totalmente desconocida.

─Que raro… ─se le escapó un murmuro a Tony.

─¿Ya nos perdimos? ─preguntaba Peter.

─Ya nos perdimos ─suspiraba Steve─. Te dije que no tomaras el atajo.

─¿Cuánto falta?

─5 minutos ─respondieron los dos.

Tony no era un hombre acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, menos si tenía que salir al tedioso ajetreo vehicular. Era entonces muy obvio que estaba molesto. Steve ya veía venir su reacción de arrancar el GPS y arrojarlo por la ventana.

─¡JARVIS! Explícame por qué tenía esa basura en mi auto.

─Fue un…

─¡No me importa! JARVIS, quiero que muestres un camino de aquí a la escuela de Peter ─Tony no se había aprendido el nombre del colegio, sólo sabía que era el nombre de algún santo o algo así─ en menos de 4 minutos.

─Sí, señor.

Los siguientes tres minutos pasaron relativamente rápido, Tony había conducido velozmente por varias calles, no importándole que fueran en contra. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, faltando un minuto para que se cerraran las puertas, Steve y Peter parecían gatos aferrados con sus garras a los asientos.

─Llegamos… ─suspiró Steve.

Los tres bajaron del auto, sin importarles que éste estuviera mal estacionado en medio de la calle.

─Que tengas un buen día, campeón ─dijo Tony sinceramente a Peter, revolviéndole un poco el cabello.

Steve se puso en cuclillas y le dio a Peter un abrazo.

─No te vayas a poner nervioso, Pete ─decía Steve─. Te aseguro que te irá…

─¡PETER! ¡Apúrate! ─lo interrumpió el grito de un niño.

─Adiós papá ─habló Peter con apuro─. ¡Harry, espérame!

─… muy bien ─terminó Steve, sonando ligeramente derrotado.

─Creo que no tenía tantos nervios como pensábamos, ¿eh? ─rió Tony, extendiéndole una mano a su esposo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El Capitán aceptó la mano de Tony para levantarse nuevamente. Los dos se quedaron observando las puertas cerradas del colegio, ignorando los cláxones y las groserías que la gente les gritaba porque su auto no dejaba pasar.

─Sólo espero que se aguante la ganas de demostrar que tiene poderes ─Steve se mordió el labio.

Tony le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

─No se lo ha dicho ni a Harry todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Corriendo delante de ellos, pasó una niña pelirroja seguida por una mujer que posiblemente era su madre, las dos iban hablando muy fuerte, echándose la culpa la una a la otra por no haber llegado a tiempo.

─¿Viste el tono rojo de esa niña? ─preguntó Tony─. Estaba horrible.

─No seas malo.

─Ya. Regresemos a casa.

Steve entró en el auto sintiéndose avergonzado, a Tony le valió gorro y arrancó la marcha tranquilamente. El tránsito vehicular seguía igual de lento y pesado, pero al menos ya nadie estaba presionado por el tiempo.

─¿Recuerdas la primera vez que dejamos a Pete en el Jardín de niños? Dabas la imagen de la típica mamá que llora por dejar a su hijo con extraños, en cierto modo estoy orgulloso de ti ─rió Tony.

─No estaba llorando… sólo estaba un poco triste ─había sonado tranquilo, pero el rubor en su rostro arruinaba todo.

─Ajá.

─Hablando de mamás, ayer por correo te llegó un paquete muy interesante.

─¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿Era el Game Boy que mandé traer de Japón?

─¿Qué? No. Era un… un paquete con el sello de Victoria's Secret.

Tony comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Steve entrecerró los ojos, el rubor de su cara regresaba y más fuerte que el rato anterior.

─Pervertido. ¿Pensabas regalarle lencería a Natasha o a Pepper?

─Mejor dicho, Capi, pensaba en hacerle una propuesta un poco indecorosa ─finalizó Stark con voz seductora.

Steve, que sentía le podría salir humo de la cabeza, aclaró su garganta y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Tony comenzó a explicarle a Steve su propuesta indecorosa, divertido y un tanto orgulloso porque después de tantos años todavía podía sorprender a su esposo y hasta hacerlo sonrojar de la vergüenza.

* * *

En la tarde, Steve y Tony decidieron irse con algunos minutos de sobra para no hacer esperar a Peter cuando hubieran terminado las clases del día. Ambos estaban estacionados enfrente del colegio, esperando.

─Por favor, Steve, nadie más va a verte, sólo yo.

─Estás con eso desde la mañana, ya supéralo.

─Por favooor… Estoy poniendo cara de perrito, no le puedes decir que no a la cara de perrito.

─Lo pensaré… ─suspiró Steve.

─¡SÍ! Oh, ya llegó el transporte, iré a hablar con el hombre o la mujer.

─Claro.

Y es que Tony ya no planeaba levantarse temprano para dejar al mocoso en la escuela, él había dicho que lo mejor sería contratar el transporte. Regresó diciendo que todo estaba arreglado.

Minutos después sonó la campana, niños y niñas salieron. Apenas Steve vio a Peter lo llamó. Los dos habían esperado encontrarlo feliz y muy emocionado, contando alegremente sobre su maestra o maestro y todos los niños que habría conocido.

─Pete, ¿cómo te fue? ─preguntó Tony con preocupación.

─Bien.

─¿Hiciste amigos nuevos? ─preguntó Steve.

─Sí.

─¿Te peleaste con Harry? ─preguntaba Tony, ya no lo estaba viendo, trataba de salir del lugar de estacionamiento sin llevarse a nadie de encuentro.

─No.

─¿Por qué estás triste? ─preguntó directamente Steve.

─Una niña de mi clase no quiso hablarme…

Tony y Steve compartieron una rápida mirada de reojo. Ambos tenían ganas de decir "¡AAAAWWWW!" pero se aguantaron para no dejar de verse masculinos, como siempre lo eran.

─¿Cómo se llama la niña?

─Mary Jane… Allá va ─señaló─. ¡NO LA VEAN!

Steve y Tony regresaron rápidamente sus vistas al frente, pero habían alcanzado a ver a la misma niña pelirroja de la mañana. De todas formas, ambos le aseguraron que probablemente esa Mary Jane era muy tímida, que no se sintiera mal.

─¿No es Peter muy pequeño para interesarse en niñas? ─susurró Steve a Tony.

─Típica mamá celosa ─susurró Tony de regreso.

─Ándale, sigue con eso, tú eres el que está esperando respuesta afirmativa a «cierta petición».

─¡No, no! ¡Lo siento! ─se apuró a decir Tony.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Peter.

─Nada ─respondió Tony, ahora el totalmente ruborizado era él.

Peter murmuró algo que ninguno entendió.

Lo bueno de todo fue que a Peter se le pasó rápidamente la «depresión» causada por Mary Jane, porque se dispuso a contarles todo lo que había hecho en el día, afirmando que en serio deseaba ya fuera mañana para ir a la escuela otra vez.

Tony en cambio, sólo deseaba que llegara la noche para ponerse a «jugar» con su Capitán.

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Holi, hubiera querido escribir más a Peter, pero al momento no se me ocurría (ni se me ocurre aún) cómo escribirlo, pero la idea de la escuela se me hacía interesante… me vale que sea un cliché._

_Tampoco estaba segura de poner a Harry ni a Mary Jane, pero ya, equis._

_**Y **__si a alguien le interesa, voy a tratar de seguir subiendo mis fics a Livejournal (salviohexiia,livejournal,com) aunque reciba 0 comentarios… sólo para usarlo… *se pone a llorar*_


End file.
